Dekar
Dekar was a Po-Matoran Aqua Hunter and former resident of Mahri Nui. He has been transformed into the new Hydraxon by the Kanohi Ignika. Biography ''Quest To Become A Legend Dekar was initially from the Isle of Vuata Maca along with Sarda and Idris. After Lesovikk and the other Toa Vuata Maca failed to defeat a tribe of wandering Zyglak, Turaga Fremya went mad and sent all of the resident Matoran to Karzahni, including Dekar. There, he was rebuilt into a twisted, weaker form by the Maker Karzahni himself and given a pair of Electro-Blades to compensate for his new body. Along with several other rebuilt Matoran, he was relocated to the Southern Continent. When the Great Cataclysm struck, it sent the portion of land where Dekar lived to the surface of Aqua Magna, a long way south of Mata Nui. Mahri Nui Several hundred years later, a village that had been built on Voya Nui broke off into the sea, taking Dekar and many other Matoran along with it. The Matoran were briefly exposed to the mutagen in the water, being partially restored to their former forms. The village landed in a field of Airweed, and was surrounded by an air bubble, protecting the Matoran from mutating further into water breathers. They named the village Mahri Nui. After the Kanohi Ignika fell into the sea, Dekar was in Mahri Nui when the Ga-Matoran Kyrehx was attacked by the growing plants around her. He saved her, and then both Matoran hid in a nearby building. There, Kyrehx gave Dekar the mask she had found outside the village, not knowing it was the Mask of Life. Dekar tried to take it to the Matoran Council, but on his way, he was attacked by a Venom Eel. He soon discovered that anything he tried to kill instantly recovered from its' wounds. Dekar decided that the mask needed to be destroyed because he felt it was too powerful. When he attempted to do so, the mask retaliated, creating a giant Venom Eel. After recovering, the Kanohi ''"spoke" to him, revealing its' history and vital purpose. Four of the Barraki and Brutaka attempted to persuade him to hand over the mask, but Dekar refused to surrender it. The warlords then attacked the Matoran, causing him to drop the mask. Despite Dekar's protests, Pridak stole the mask and promised the fall of the Great Spirit. As he did so, the mask emitted a blinding flash of light, knocking the present Barraki and the Po-Matoran unconscious. Dekar came to before his captors and left the cave, leaving the mask behind with Pridak. His air bubble thinning, he desperately swam towards Mahri Nui. As he did so, the Mask of Life sensed his weakening life energy and transformed him into Hydraxon, the late jailer of [[The Pit|''"The Pit"]]. Dekar's memories still lie dormant in the new Hydraxon, but he has no knowledge of his former life as a Matoran. Abilities & Traits .]] Dekar was a skilled waterhunter. He liked solitude and enjoyed hunting. He was brave, but practical enough to flee if he was losing a fight. He always wanted what was best for Mahri Nui, to the point of attempting to destroy the Ignika. Tools Dekar was equipped with two Electro-Blades, capable of firing a stunning shock. He also wielded an Air Launcher, used to fire spheres of Air at water creatures, filling their lungs with air, toxic to them. Dekar also wielded a spear when hunting. He lost these tools when he was transformed into Hydraxon by the Ignika. BIONICLE.com Stats: Appearances *Barraki: Creeps From the Deep'' *''BIONICLE Legends 6: City of the Lost'' *''Comic 6: Web Comic'' *''Hydraxon's Tale'' (In a Flashback) *''Comic 7: Mask of Life, Mask of Doom'' *''Comic 8: Sea of Darkness'' *''BIONICLE Legends 7: Prisoners of the Pit'' *''Sea Survival'' (Non-canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' *''Hydraxon's Hunt Game!'' (Mentioned Only) Category:Matoran Category:Po-Matoran Category:Kiril Wearers Category:Legend of Lesovikk